Soupirs
by Castielific
Summary: retards, regrets, colères, bêtises, punitions, bagarres, amours, amertumes, et mur très sage


**SOUPIRS**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : : tout avant la « mort »de daniel**

**résumer : retards, regrets, colères, bêtises, punitions, bagarres, amours, amertumes, et mur très sage. (c'est clair non ?)**

**Catégorie : romance, humour (enfin…faut voir), drame (snif), suspense (bof), horreur ( oh mon dieu hammond a un cheveux !…lol…non pas d'horreur à ce que je sais.) et tout ce que vous trouvez.**

**Avertissements : rien n'est à moi (double-snif) à part les actions, paroles et quelques sentiments des personnages. Et je suis pas payée pour cette fic (re-double-snif)**

**Note de moi : c'est ma première fic stargate alors soyez gentils avec vos commentaires (mais faites en comme même…pas trop hypocrites non plus). Je sais qu'il doit y avoir des erreurs et peut-être même des incohérences, mais bon….personne n'est parfait **

**(moi la première). **

Bonne lecture ! (je sais c'est long…mais j'espère que vous ne le ressentirez pas en lisant)

**Et voilà !**

Encore une journée s'achevait. Journée normale, comprenant visite d'une planète inconnue, recherches scientifiques sur des substances extraterrestres, rencontre avec peuples interplanétaires, chamailleries entre amis, et surtout : frustration.

**En faisant le bilan mental de sa journée, le major samantha carter réalisa que sa vie stagnait. Bien sûr, chaque jours, elle vivait des aventures dignes de séries télévisées de science-fiction, mais sa vie privée, elle, ne durerait télé-visuellement que le temps d'une pub.**

**Une pub mensongère songea-t-elle tristement.**

**Car elle avait beau être amoureuse comme peut l'être une godiche de film à l'eau de rose, rien n'arrivait jamais. Sa pseudo-relation avec son supérieur donner un sacré coup aux belles illusions qu'elle avait sur le grand amour. **

**Son soupir résonna dans sa chambre beaucoup trop vide à son goût. Elle se tourna sur le côté, tentant de changer mentalement de conversation avec elle-même, ou mieux : de s'endormir. **

**Mais très vite ses pensées reprirent le chemin qui menait au colonel o'neill, et donc à la tristesse. **

**Elle commençait réellement à désespérer. Finirait-elle par être heureuse un jour ou l'autre, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait de préférence ? elle en doutait de plus en plus. Le colonel avait beau lui lancer des regards charmeurs et faire de son mieux pour la faire sourire, cela ne les avançait pas réellement. **

**D'ailleurs souhaitait-il qu'ils aient une relation plus qu'amicale? ça aussi elle commençait à en douter. Bien qu'il ait avouer éprouver des sentiments « plus fort qu'il ne le devrait » pour elle, il ne semblait pas décider à en profiter avec elle. **

**Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi engourdi quand il s'agissait de sentiments ? il était capable de se lancer tête baissée dans une bataille, mais il n'osait pas lui parler franchement.**

**Il pouvait défier les plus puissants mettre goa'ulds, mais il n'osait pas faire un pas vers elle. Tenait-il à sa carrière plus qu'à elle ? …. **

**Et elle, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son supérieur ? ….**

**Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette dernière pensée. **

**DID DID, DID DID, DID DID ! (pas mal le bruitage, non ?)**

**Elle tendit la main pour arrêter la sonnerie stridente de son réveil (vous aviez devinez que c'est un réveil j'espère). encore une fois elle avait rêvé de lui. Argh ! si seulement il pouvait sortir de ses pensées, au moins quand elle dort !**

**Elle se leva et alla se préparer. Une fois habillée (et lavée bien sûr), elle alla ramasser le journal devant sa porte et s'installa avec son café à la table de sa cuisine. Elle but une gorgée de café et commença à regarder son journal. **

**Elle écarquilla les yeux.**

**Elle était tellement prise dans son travail ces temps-ci qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que c'était bientôt son anniversaire.**

**Bon dieu ! elle allait avoir 35 ans ! déjà !**

**35 ans….**

**Enfant elle avait toujours crue qu'à cette âge là, elle serait mariée et vivrait dans un joli petit pavillon de banlieue avec son mari et ses enfants.**

**Ça y est, elle avait le blues ! **

**Qu'aurait pensée la petite fille qu'elle était si elle l'avait vu en ce moment, seule dans sa petite maison en train de penser à la façon dont elle allait réussir à stabiliser ce satané Naquadria ?**

**Son soupir résonna de nouveau dans le silence de sa maison.**

**Heureusement que les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles, les pauvres ils s'ennuieraient à mourir avec moi !**

**Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ça y est, elle allait être en retard !**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Jack o'neill entra dans la pièce ,un sourire sur les lèvres. Comme toujours : il avait réussi à être en retard. Il savait que ce n'était pas sérieux de s'en faire une devise, mais il adorait se faire désirer et puis….il avait une réputation à garder tout de même !**

**Il se prépara à sortir une excuse bidon, quand il remarqua que son major n'était pas là. Son sourire disparut l'espace d'une seconde.**

**H : le major nous a prévenu qu'elle aurait probablement un léger retard, elle.**

**J : oh mais je comptais également vous prévenir ! mais ça n'aurait fait que me mettre encore plus en retard.**

**Tout en disant cela il alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le général secoua légèrement la tête, faussement désespéré.**

**Le major carter entra dans la pièce d'un pas pressé.**

**S : veuillez m'excusez général.**

**Hammond hocha la tête.**

**J : ben alors carter vous essayez de me piquer la vedette on dirait **

**Sam lui fit un léger sourire crispé. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire aujourd'hui.**

**P6X987, quelques heures plus tard :**

**Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que SG1 marchait à la recherche d'un village. Tout le monde avait remarqué que sam n'allait pas très bien. Le colonel avait bien tenté de la faire rire à plusieurs reprises, mais il voyait bien qu'elle se forçait à sourire. Si bien qu'il en vint à douter du comique de ses propos.**

**Quand enfin ils aperçurent un village, daniel poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne portait pas vraiment la marche dans son cœur.**

**C'était un petit village sans prétention. Des maisons en pierres blanches étaient éparpillées autour d'un puit et d'une petite place.**

**SG1 entrèrent dans le village. L'atmosphère était très agréable, on entendait des rires ça et là ainsi que des bribes de conversations. Des enfants qui jouaient bousculèrent les membres de SG1, les faisant sourire. Ils virent un homme se dirigeait vers eux, un sourire sur le visage. Il était vêtu d'une tunique beige et ses yeux bruns respiraient la joie. ( je sais pas si ça se dit mais bon : c'est moi l'auteur !)**

**V : bonjour, bienvenu à Melisma ! je suis Robel.**

**D : bonjour robel. Je m'appelle daniel et voici le colonel o'neill, le major carter et Teal'c. nous venons de la Tauri.**

**R : je ne crois pas connaître cette endroit. Où se situe cette contrée ?**

**D : en fait…ce n'est pas un contrée, mais une planète.**

**Robel le regarda désorienté.**

**J : nous sommes arrivé par le grand cercle en fer à quelques kilomètres.**

**R : mais…comment cela est-il possible ?**

**D : c'est assez long à expliquer….**

**R : bien. Alors venez dont chez moi. Le cercle de fer est loin d'ici, vous devez avoir faim. Et puis, vous pourrez me raconter tout cela, je suis sûr que c'est passionnant !**

**Ils le suivirent jusqu'à chez lui. Une jeune femme au long cheveux châtains éclaircies par le soleil les accueillit. Elle portait un bébé d'environ un an et demi dans ses bras.**

**R : je vous présente ma femme Ayla et lui c'est mon petit paori! viens chez papa mon poussin.**

**Il souleva l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Le bébé regarda SG1 légèrement méfiant, mais finit par leur sourire.**

**Ils allèrent tous s'installer à table tandis que le petit alla jouer dans un coin de la pièce.**

**Ils mangèrent tout en racontant à Robel et Ayla le comment et le pourquoi de leur venue.**

**Bizarrement carter ne parlait que très peu, ne répondant même pas à Robel quand il demanda comment cela était possible. Les membres de SG1 se regardèrent étonnés, puis jack tenta de leur expliquer sa façon de voir les choses, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. **

**Sam fixa inlassablement le beau couple que formaient Robel et Ayla, ils étaient parfaitement assortis et semblaient nager en plein bonheur. Ils écoutaient les propos des Tauri, serrés l'un contre l'autre, un grand sourire illuminant leurs visages. Sam s'imagina un instant être à leur place et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. **

**Elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa veste. Elle baissa donc la tête et vit le petit garçon la fixait timidement du haut de ses 60cm. Elle lui sourit et immédiatement il lui rendit son sourire et chercha à grimper sur ses genoux.**

**A, grondant gentiment : paori n'embête pas la madame !**

**S : ne vous inquiétez pas il ne m'embête pas.**

**Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Sam aida ensuite l'enfant et le mit assit sur ses genoux. Il ne bougea plus de là, jouant avec sam et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.**

**La jeune femme le regarda un instant, attendrie, et senti encore une fois la tristesse monter en elle en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfant. Elle réussi tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes.**

**Malgré tout, ses trois amis remarquèrent qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien.**

**J : bon il se fait tard ! il va falloir que l'on parte.**

**A : oh déjà ?**

**D : oui. Mais ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrez.**

**R : pour nous aussi. Vous nous avez appris tellement. D'ailleurs je parlerais à mon peuple de ce traité que vous désirez signer avec nous et je suis persuadé qu'ils seront d'accord pour le signer. **

**J : bah alors c'est parfait !**

**Ils se levèrent tous sauf sam qui attendit que Ayla prenne l'enfant de ses bras. Le petit se réveilla alors et regarda sam d'un air endormi en lui souriant.**

**J : major on dirait que votre charme a encore frappé !**

**Elle ne sourit pas, trop triste à l'idée de devoir partir.**

**Le colonel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Ils saluèrent leurs hôtes et partirent en direction de la porte des étoiles.**

**Au bout d'un moment, jack alla marcher à la hauteur de son major, bien décidé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.**

**J : carter ?**

**S : oui mon colonel ?**

**J : heu…vous allez bien ?**

**S, mentant : ça va.**

**J : ah….bien.**

**Il chercha ses mots.**

**J:….vous êtes sûre ? vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.**

**S : ne vous inquiétez pas, mon colonel.**

**Elle dit cela en appuyant involontairement sur « mon colonel » ce qui surprit jack et le blessa légèrement. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint et alla rejoindre Teal'c devant. (oui Teal'c est là même si j'avoue que pour l'instant j'ai pas trop su quoi lui faire dire)**

**LABO DE SAM, dans la soirée :**

**Sam travaillait encore sur son réacteur à Naquadria…ou du moins essayait.**

**En effet, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, ses pensées étaient fixées sur l'image du bonheur que représentaient Robel et Ayla. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils lui avait, en quelque sorte, volé sa vie. Ils vivaient la vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir quand elle était enfant…qu'elle rêve toujours d'avoir. **

**Encore une fois (je sais ça fait beaucoup), elle soupira.**

**Daniel qui passait par là et avait aperçu l'air triste de sam à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.**

**D, d'une voix douce : sam…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Elle se tourna vers lui. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire que ça allait, elle croisa son regard et su, qu'à lui, elle pourrait tout lui dire. Elle lui raconta donc ses appréhensions quant à sa vie, lui parlant même de ses rêves d'enfants, de famille, …**

**Daniel l'écouta attentivement. Et quand sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attende une larme roula sur la joue de sam, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.**

**D, doucement : ne vous inquiétez pas sam. Je….Vous êtes une fille fantastique, je suis sûre que vous finirez par être heureuse. Faites-moi confiance. L'homme de votre vie est là quelque part. Alors arrêtez de vous tracasser. Quand le moment sera venu le bonheur viendra de lui-même à vous….**

**Elle s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux, reconnaissante.**

**D, souriant légèrement : vous le méritez.**

**Elle lui sourit légèrement sans pouvoir quitter son regard. Il était si rassurant, si tendre, si…aimant. **

**Sans réfléchir, elle approcha son visage du sien et doucement ses lèvres effleurèrent celle du jeune homme tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle en avait réellement envie.**

**Daniel, au début étonné ne bougea pas. Puis sous la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme, il répondit à son baiser, tendrement. **

**Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Sam garda les yeux fermés savourant ce moment tandis que daniel l'observait. Il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il sentit alors la chaleur des larmes séchées sur son visage.**

**Il réalisa qu'il n'était sûrement que le lot de consolation, comme on dit. Il enleva alors sa main et partit.**

**Sam l'entendit partir, elle aurait voulu le rattraper, mais beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête.**

**MAISON DE SAM, tard dans la nuit :**

**Sam ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. **

**Le baiser partageait avec daniel ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête et la troublait. Elle avait toujours considérée daniel comme une sorte de frère, un confident, mais maintenant….elle ne savait plus. **

**Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser ce baiser ne l'avait pas laisser indifférente. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser la faisait encore frissonner.**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**De nouveau le baiser repassa dans sa tête.**

**Daniel….**

**Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle l'appréciait énormément. Avec lui elle n'avait jamais peur de se confier, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, il était brillant, gentil, et elle devait admettre qu'il lui plaisait également sur le niveau physique. **

**Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais envisager de relation avec lui ? Il est vrai que depuis le début elle avait été obnubilé par O'neill.**

**Mais à présent….elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour daniel, quelque chose de confus certes, mais quelque chose de fort.**

**Elle s'endormit, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce ne fut pas son colonel qui hanta ses rêves….**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING :**

**Le colonel O'neill entra dans la salle de briefing, en retard bien sûr. Il regarda directement en direction du siège de sam. Elle était là cette fois, même si elle semblait pensive.**

**Il alla s'asseoir sous le regard rieur du général. Il remarqua alors que daniel n'était pas là.**

**J, faussement agacé : mais c'est pas vrai ça ! qu'est ce que vous avez tous à être en retard ? La recherche c'est votre truc, le retard le mien.**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à son major, elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir écouté.**

**J : hey ho la planète terre appelle carter !**

**S : excusez moi mon colonel je….**

**Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, daniel venait d'entrer. Leurs regards se croisèrent un millième de seconde, ce qui suffit à les gêner. Sam se sentit légèrement rougir, tandis que daniel se mit à se gratter nerveusement la nuque en allant s'asseoir. Teal'c remarqua leur soudaine gêne, mais retint son sourcil qui menaçait de se lever.**

**H : bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Docteur jackson veuillez présenter la planète du jour, il me semble que c'est P2X345.**

**D : P2X346 mon général.**

**Le colonel ne put retenir un « ah ah ! » vainqueur, il n'y avait pas que lui qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec ces noms bizarres.**

**H, menaçant : un problème colonel ?**

**J, innocemment : non non mon général, ça plane pour moi.**

**H : bien, alors veuillez vous abstenir de tout commentaire.**

**O'neill hocha la tête.**

**H : docteur jackson continuez s'il vous plait.**

**D : P2X346 est une planète en majorité recouverte de sable. La population semble y avoir disparut il y a plus de 200 ans et….**

**Il eut du mal à continuer sa phrase. En effet, il venait de remarquer que sam le fixait, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la gêne de l'archéologue.**

**J : et….quoi ?**

**Daniel remit ses lunettes en place et tenta de continuer du mieux qu'il pouvait.**

**D : le peuple qui y vivait semble avoir été…..heu….assez proche de nos no…nos nomades du sahara….mais….je …il faudrait….**

**H : docteur jackson vous vous sentez bien ?**

**Il fixa un instant sam qui détourna la tête et fixa le dossier devant elle.**

**D : heu…oui…mon général. **

**Il souffla un grand coup et reprit.**

**D : je disais donc qu'il faudrait que j'aille étudier les restes d'un édifice repéré par la sonde à quelques kilomètres de la porte pour savoir ce qui a causé la disparition de ce peuple.**

**H : bien. Major carter ?**

**Sam sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.**

**S : oui mon général ?**

**H : c'est à vous.**

**S : ah…bien. Comme la dit daniel…**

**Elle jeta malgré elle un regard vers daniel, leurs regards se croisèrent et se fut à son tour d'être gênée. **

**S : P2X…P2X….**

**J, fier de lui : P2X346. décidément vous avez du mal aujourd'hui.**

**S : excusez moi mon colonel. **

**Elle le regarda et se sentit légèrement coupable. Elle décida alors de se tourner vers le général qu'elle fixa tout au long de son discours.**

**S : P2X346 a les propriétés de notre Sahara, il y fait donc environ 39C° et les étendues d'eau y sont rares. L'air est de la même composition que le notre, même si la chaleur devrait le rendre moins respirable. Toutefois mieux vaudrait ne pas y rester trop longtemps par précaution.**

**H : bien. Sg1 vous partirez dans une demi-heure.**

**S&J , se levant : à vos ordre mon général.**

**Le général sortit.**

**J : bon ben , si j'ai bien compris on va se faire cuire au soleil pendant que daniel étudie ses pierres !**

**J, fixant sam et daniel : Oh faite vous deux! qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**

**Daniel jeta un regard inquiet à sam, qui semblait, elle non plus, pas très rassurée.**

**J : qu'est ce que vous avez tous à être en retard ? c'est pas sérieux tout ça et en tant que supérieur je me dois de vous faire remarquer que vous faiblissez mes amis. Si vous continuez vous allez moi.**

**Sam et daniel soufflèrent légèrement.**

**Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller se préparer.**

**P2X346 :**

**SG1 venait de traverser la porte et marchait en direction des édifices. Sam fit de son mieux pour éviter toute confrontation avec le colonel et daniel, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour régler ses histoires de cœur. Elle passa donc tout son temps auprès de Teal'c.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent vers le tas de pierres, d'après les termes d'O'neill, daniel se mit au travail tandis que les autres surveillaient les alentours pendant plus de deux heures.**

**J : daniel, ne cherchez plus j'ai trouvé ce qui a fait disparaître ce peuple.**

**D, intrigué : ah…et quoi donc ?**

**J : la chaleur ! c'est infernal ! j'en peux plus ! il fait au moins 50C° et y a même pas d'ombre !**

**Il prit sa casquette et tenta de se faire du vent avec. Sam l'observa en souriant. C'était son sens de l'humour si spécial qui l'avait charmé au début, il trouvait toujours un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant le pitre.**

**Le colonel croisa son regard et lui sourit, elle lui rendit la pareille. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers daniel. Il semblait contrarié mais se remit immédiatement au travail.**

**Sam fronça les sourcils. Il semblait jaloux. Mais devait-elle s'en réjouir….**

**LABO DE SAM :**

**Sam travaillait, comme toujours sur son réacteur à naquadria. **

**Elle était plus ou moins fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à éviter toute discussion avec daniel et à se déculpabiliser légèrement envers Jack. **

**Cependant, elle-même se trouvait ridicule. Elle cherchait une relation mais se conduisait comme une adolescente. Si elle continuait, elle allait se retrouver avec une relation avec daniel pareille que celle qu'elle entretenait avec son colonel. **

**Pourquoi est ce que ça ne pouvait pas être simple pour une fois ?**

**Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna. Daniel était planté devant elle, visiblement très gêné, il se pinça la lèvre avec la main et laissa tomber son bras. **

**Ça faisait partit de son charme. Il avait ses tics bien à lui pour exprimer ses sentiments, que ce soit la remise en place de ses lunettes, un mouvement bien particulier de la tête ou, comme en ce moment, cette essuyage de bouche.**

**Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais seul un rictus gêné se dessina sur son visage.**

**S : daniel.**

**D : sam.**

**Pour les deux équipiers le plafond, le sol et tout ce qui les entouraient semblaient en ce moment être les choses les plus passionnantes à fixer.**

**D, après un moment : je crois qu'on devrait parler….de…d'hier.**

**S : je crois oui.**

**Silence…..long silence…..(et manque d'inspiration de l'auteur…)**

**Daniel respira un grand coup, remit ses lunettes en place et s'avança de quelques pas vers elle, l'air décidé.**

**D : sam je….je ne sais absolument pas quoi vous dire.**

**Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.**

**D : je…cette situation est tellement….**

**S : inattendue.**

**D, s'exclamant : exactement !**

**S : je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier, je suis désolée.**

**D, fronçant les sourcils : vous regrettez ?**

**Sam s'accrocha à son regard.**

**S : je vous mentirez si je vous disais oui. Mais c'est…**

**D : étrange ?**

**S, souriant : oui.**

**Silence.**

**D : pourtant l'étrange avec le travail qu'on fait ça nous connaît….**

**Silence. **

**S : qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire là ?**

**D, secouant sa tête (de sa manière si charmante) : je n'en ai aucune idée ….mais dans un sens je me dis que…si vous ne regrettez pas….que je ne regrette pas….**

**Sam posa la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il releva la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant.**

**Il prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne, rapprochant son visage du sien et doucement, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite légèrement et daniel passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.**

**D : toujours pas de regrets ?**

**Sam secoua la tête. Daniel l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**D, s'écartant : je ferais mieux de partir.**

**S : pourquoi ? reste.**

**D : sam, on est dans votre labo, n'importe qui peut entrer d'une minute à l'autre.**

**Il passa sa main sur sa joue.**

**D : on se voit demain.**

**Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.**

**S : à demain.**

**Il partit à regret. Laissant de nouveau sam pensive…pensive, mais heureuse, songea-t-elle.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING (pour changer ! ) , le lendemain :**

**Aujourd'hui jack o'neill avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Il arriva donc doublement en retard et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il remarqua qu'il avait repris son statut de dernier arrivé. Sourire qui disparu bien vite en voyant le regard du général, qui lui, était doublement contrarié.**

**J : bonjour mon général…**

**G : vous avez une demi heure de retard colonel.**

**J : tant que ça ? désolé mais j'ai perdu ma montre.**

**Hammond jeta un coup d'œil au poignet du colonel et lui jeta un regard perplexe.**

**J, feintant l'étonnement : oh ça alors ! elle est là ! ben je pouvais continuer à la chercher longtemps.**

**Le général soupira bruyamment et changea de sujet.**

**G : la planète du jour est P3X612 et….**

**J, rêveur : oh le petit prince, ma bible…**

**Il remarqua les regards qui le fixaient.**

**J : désolé moment nostalgique. J'adore ce livre !**

**T : qui est ce prince, o'neill ?**

**J : c'est un petit garçon qui vient de B612, un astéroïde aussi petit que…**

**G, rageur : hum hum. Je vous dérange peut-être colonel ?**

**J : non non mon général.**

**Il fit signe à Teal'c qu'il lui raconterait ça plus tard. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil : qui était donc cette extraterrestre que O'neill semblait tellement admirer…**

**J : je vous en prie mon général, vous disiez donc P3X612…**

**Le général s'apprêta à parler, mais fut couper par jack.**

**J, tout fier : tient pour une fois je me souviendrais du nom de cette planète.**

**G, en colère : colonel !**

**J, baissant la tête : désolé mon général. Continuez…**

**G, respirant pour tenter de se calmer : daniel, veuillez présenter cette planète.**

**Silence. Daniel était en train de sourire béatement à carter qui faisait pareil de son côté.**

**G, perdant patience : docteur jackson !**

**Daniel sursauta et se rendant compte de la situation gigota sur sa chaise, gêné, tandis que sam rougissait légèrement (niveau discrétion on a connu mieux…).**

**D : désolé. P3X…**

**J, joyeux et n'ayant rien remarqué de l'échange entre sam et daniel : 612 ! ah ah !**

**Le pauvre hammond inspira fortement en serrant le rebord de la table.**

**D : c'est cela. Donc…c'est une planète…et elle est loin…**

**J, sarcastique : merci du renseignement.**

**Daniel se rassit, très mal à l'aise et commença à fixer la feuille blanche devant lui. Il avait tellement été perturbé par sa nouvelle relation avec sam, qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste.**

**G : docteur jackson ne me dites pas que vous avez fini votre présentation.**

**D, ne quittant pas la feuille des yeux : d'accord, je ne vous le dirais pas alors.**

**G, n'ayant plus une once de patience, ni de calme d'ailleurs : docteur jackson !**

**Daniel se tritura les mains et le regarda timidement.**

**D : désolé.**

**J : bah décidément : hier vous arrivez en retard, aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs, c'est qu'il va bientôt se mettre à bleuté le petit daniel.**

**G, hors de lui : colonel : taisez-vous !**

**J, baissant la tête : à vos ordre.**

**G : Sg1 votre comportement est inadmissible ! vous représentez un modèle pour toute les autres équipes Sg, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de relâchement pareil ! comme l'a sous entendu le colonel O'neill : vous vous comportez comme de vils adolescents ! pour cette fois je vais laisser courir, mais à la prochaine erreur, sachez que vous serez sanctionnés ! c'est compris ?**

**J&S&D : oui monsieur.**

**T : ce fut très clair général hammond.**

**G : bien. Major à vous.**

**Sam jeta désespérément un regard autour d'elle, pour les mêmes raisons que daniel, elle n'avait pas fait son travail.**

**S, se mordant la lèvre : désolé monsieur, mais….j'étais prise par le réacteur à naquadria et…**

**J, grimaçant : ouh c'est pas bon ça…**

**S'en fut trop pour le général. Il se leva en donnant un grand coup sur la table. Il devint tout rouge et jack put presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.**

**G : Sg1 vous êtes consignés à la base jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Et sachez que votre comportement sera sanctionné !**

**Il tapa un dernier coup sur la table et sortit, furax.**

**J : oups.**

**Daniel et sam se regardèrent et ne purent malgré eux s'empêcher de rire.**

**Jack eut un léger recul, surpris.**

**J, sévère : je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire.**

**S, se reprenant : rien mon colonel.**

**J : daniel, carter, je peux connaître la raison de ce laisser-aller ?**

**S : probablement la crise de l'âge, mon colonel.**

**J : qu…quoi !**

**Sam et daniel partirent d'un éclat de rire.**

**D : j'ai un peu faim. Ça vous dit sam ?**

**S : oh que oui !**

**Elle lui fit un de ses sourires « spécial jack » et ils sortirent.**

**J, criant : hey revenez ! daniel ! major ! carter c'est un ordre !**

**Elle avait déjà disparue .**

**J, tout bas : et c'est mon sourire ça.**

**Il balança son dossier sur la table, rageur.**

**T : colonel O'neill je trouve le comportement du docteur jackson et du major carter très étrange. croyez-vous qu'ils aient été infestés par un quelconque virus ?**

**J : j'espère.**

**Sur ce il partit d'un pas rapide, laissant un Teal'c perplexe (et je ne préciserais pas lequel de ses membres se leva….pas celui-ci bande d'obcd !)**

**MESS :**

**Cela faisait une demi heure maintenant que sam et daniel riaient ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, ils ne se sentaient pas du tout gênés par rapport à leur nouvelle relation. Pour eux c'était la même qu'avant, en plus intime, plus tendre, plus….amoureuse.**

**Ils se préparaient à se lever pour aller dans le labo de sam « étudier » quand les hauts parleurs se mirent en marches.**

**H-P : le major carter et le docteur jackson sont priés de se rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement.**

**Ils s'y rendirent légèrement inquiets.**

**INFIRMERIE :**

**Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils virent Teal'c, janet et jack en pleine discussion. Discussion qui cessa dés qu'ils les virent.**

**S : il y a un problème janet ?**

**F : c'est à vous de me le dire, on m'a fait part de votre comportement étrange à vous et à daniel.**

**Les deux concernés jetèrent un regard légèrement noirs à jack.**

**D : il n'y a aucun problème.**

**F : vous êtes sûr ?**

**S : absolument.**

**F : je préfèrerais toutefois vous faire passer quelques examens…juste pour être sûre.**

**D : quoi ! mais c'est absurde ! pour quel motif ?**

**S : janet. D'accord on n'a pas été très sérieux, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. On a le droit d'avoir un coup de relâche professionnel. On est humains nous aussi ! **

**J : et comment expliquez vous que votre relâchement se fasse en même temps tout les deux ?**

**Sam et daniel se regardèrent un instant, ils n'étaient pas question qu'ils leur en parlent….surtout pas à jack.**

**D : ok faites nous autant de tests que vous voulez ! mais vous ne trouverez rien, parce qu'on a rien !**

**F : ça c'est à moi de le dire.**

**Ils allèrent donc faire tout les tests que janet voulait.**

**Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils décidèrent d'en rire. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de daniel, toujours dans le but d' « étudier » quand le haut-parleur se mit de nouveau en route.**

**H-P : SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing immédiatement.**

**D, agacé : c'est pas vrai !**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing après un bruyant soupir.**

**Frasier, hammond et le reste d'SG1 s'y trouvaient déjà.**

**F : bien, j'ai fait une multitude de tests au major et à daniel, mais tout à l'air parfaitement normal.**

**D : qu'est ce que je disais !**

**G : je vois…SG1 reprenait vos activités. Mais vous restez consigné jusqu'à 21h ce soir pour vos récents comportements et vous serez tous sanctionnés dés demain. **

**J, outré et déçu : 21h ! mais je vais rater les simpsons !**

**G, ignorant la remarque : Y compris vous Teal'c. désolé pour vous mais vous êtes une équipe et devez subir les conséquences des actes de chacun.**

**T, hochant la tête : c'est un sage principe et je le respecte Hammond.**

**J, ronchonnant : et quelle est notre sanction ?….mon général**

**G : les douches et toilettes ne demandent qu'a être nettoyées. De plus, je suis certain que le docteur frasier apprécierait que vous nettoyez le désordre laissé dans le bloc suite à l'autopsie d'une créature extraterrestre ramené par SG6. cela devrait vous occupez pour la journée de demain.**

**J : j'y crois pas ! on est de corvée cuvette ?**

**G, sévèrement : un problème colonel ?**

**J, ironique : non, pas du tout. Ce sera l'occasion d'essayer le nouveau monsieur propre et de mettre ce joli petit tablier rose que je viens de m'acheter. Chouette alors !**

**G : votre comportement frôle la misogynie colonel.**

**J, à contre-cœur : désolé.**

**Le général et frasier se levèrent et sortirent. Daniel et sam soupirèrent de soulagement. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin être tranquille ?**

**Il se levèrent, ne se quittant pas des yeux.**

**J, sarcastique : merci, vous deux, grâce à vous on va passer une formidable journée demain !**

**Ils sortirent sans lui adresser le moindre regard.**

**J : argh ! mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ?**

**T : je ne sais pas O'neill. **

**J : bon moi je vais me défouler un peu. Vous m'accompagnez Teal'c ?**

**T : avec plaisir colonel O'neill.**

**Ils partirent donc en salle d'entraînement.**

**BUREAU DE DANIEL :**

**Dés qu'ils furent entrés, ils refermèrent la porte et se firent face, souriant.**

**S, cherchant à combler le silence : quel journée ! on…**

**Sa phrase fut stopper par un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avidement.**

**COULOIRS DU SGC :**

**Le colonel et Teal'c cherchaient une occupation. En effet, après avoir été mit six fois au tapis en moins d'une demi heure, O'neill avait décidé qu'il s'était assez défoulé pour aujourd'hui. Il avait ainsi entraîné Teal'c dans une petite ballade dans les couloirs de la base.**

**Ils atterrirent près du bureau de sam et décidèrent d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Mais ils furent surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'y était pas. Ils allèrent donc voir au mess. Mais là non plus ils ne la trouvèrent pas. **

**Légèrement inquiets ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le bureau de daniel. Peut-être saurait-il où était sam…**

**Ils furent surpris de voir la porte de son bureau fermée. Jack lança un regard surpris à Teal'c tandis que celui-ci haussait son sourcil droit. Généralement daniel travaillait toujours la porte ouverte étant donné la chaleur qu'il faisait à plus de 50 mètres sous terre.**

**Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, croyant que daniel ne devait pas être là. Quand tout à coup, le colonel eut un doute. Il ouvrit donc la porte. **

**Sam et daniel entendirent qu'on empoignait la porte et se séparèrent brusquement renversant au passage une tasse de café sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qui commença à faire de la fumée.**

**Mais trop occupés à cacher leur gêne, les deux jeunes gens ne le remarquèrent même pas.**

**Quand le colonel entra, il constata le comportement étrange de ses amis. Ils étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce et se tournaient presque le dos. Daniel se grattait inlassablement la nuque tandis que sam croisait et décroisait les bras.**

**J, perplexe : tout va bien ?**

**D : heu…oui…oui très bien et vous jack ?**

**J : moi ? je suis…inquiet.**

**S : à quel propos mon colonel ?**

**J : à votre propos.**

**D : jack on vous a déjà dit que…**

**J : oui oui je sais mais….**

**S : mon colonel ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Nous allons très bien.**

**J : vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche ici ?**

**D : ben…heu…oui. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**T : docteur jackson je crois que votre bureau est en feu.**

**J : pour ça.**

**Daniel se retourna et, voyant le feu, courut à l'extincteur et l'éteint .**

**Jack le regarda lui et sam, l'air de dire « vous êtes sûrs que ça va ».**

**S, légèrement froide : autre chose mon colonel ?**

**J, haussant un sourcil (grâce à un dur apprentissage avec l'aide du plus grand hausseur de sourcil, j'ai nommé teal'c) : non. C'est tout.**

**Il se retourna, prêt à partir provoquant un léger soupir de soulagement.**

**J, faisant de nouveau face à carter : qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?**

**S: je...je…je rapportais ses lunettes à daniel.**

**Plusieurs sourcils se levèrent.**

**D : oui je suis très tête en l'air en ce moment. Je les ai posé et ai complètement oublié de les reprendre. Ça doit être l'âge !**

**Un sourcil se perdit sur le haut du crâne d'un certain jaffa.**

**O'neill s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais avec un signe de main il laissa tomber et sortit suivit de Teal'c.**

**S : tu crois qu'ils nous ont crut ?**

**D, grimaçant : je crois pas non.**

**S, haussant les épaules : tant pis !**

**Elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais il recula d'un pas.**

**D : sam je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**S : quoi ? mais pourquoi ?**

**D : ils ont failli nous surprendre !**

**S : et alors ?**

**D : ne me dis pas que ça ne t'aurais rien fait que jack nous surprenne ?**

**Sam baissa la tête.**

**D : jack est mon meilleur ami. Je…j'ai l'impression de le trahir.**

**S, s'énervant légèrement : non.**

**  
D : quoi non ?**

**S : non, j'en ai marre.**

**D : de moi ?**

**S, s'emportant : de lui. Ça fait plus de cinq ans que j'attends qu'il se décide. Ça fait plus de cinq ans que je n'ai pas de relation avec un homme, sous prétexte que monsieur jack o'neill éprouve des sentiments pour moi. Je commence sérieusement à me dire que si quelque chose devait se passer entre lui et moi, ça se serait fait il y a longtemps. Je ne vais pas l'attendre éternellement tout de même ! s'il me voulait réellement il serait venu me chercher ! j'en ai marre de sa lâcheté !**

**D, mélancoliquement : mais c'est lui que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas être la roue de secours et ramasser les pots cassés.**

**S : ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Daniel, j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.**

**D : tu es sûre ?**

**S : certaine. Qu'il aille se faire voir jack o'neill et ses parties de pêche ! je ne suis pas sa propriété et je suis libre de choisir celui avec qui je veux être. Et c'est toi !**

**Daniel sourit, légèrement rassuré. Elle posa une main rassurante sur sa joue.**

**S : c'est toi que je veux.**

**Après un court baiser, daniel s'écarta et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.**

**D, presque en sautant de joie : ça y est on est libre !**

**Sam le regarda amusée.**

**D : mademoiselle carter me ferez vous l'honneur de venir dîner avec moi ?**

**S, souriant : daniel, on a déjà manger.**

**D : c'est vrai. Rectification. Me feriez vous l'honneur de venir manger une glace avec moi ?**

**S, riant : avec plaisir.**

**CAFE, 2h du matin :**

**Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq heures qu'ils bavardaient et flirtaient dans ce petit café sans voir passer les heures. Ce n'est que quand sam remarqua le propriétaire qui les regardaient d'un air fatigué qu'elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était.**

**S : j'en reviens pas il est déjà 2h.**

**D : déjà ?**

**S : on ferait mieux de partir, ils doivent attendre sur nous pour fermer.**

**D : oui.**

**Il se leva et alla payer au comptoir en s'excusant auprès du propriétaire.**

**Il rejoignit sam dehors près de sa voiture.**

**D, légèrement gêné : je te raccompagne ?**

**S, souriant : vaudrait mieux, je n'ai pas de voiture je te rappelle. C'est toi le chauffeur ce soir.**

**Daniel ria légèrement de sa gêne.**

**MAISON DE SAM :**

**Daniel descendit galamment de sa voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière à sam. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, la tension monta.**

**Sam eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, tellement sa main tremblait. Quand la porte fut enfin ouverte, ils restèrent plantés un instant un en face de l'autre sans rien dire.**

**D, se lançant timidement : je…j'ai passé une soirée géniale.**

**S : moi aussi. **

**Silence.**

**D : bon…je…je ferais mieux de rentrer.**

**Il se pencha pour embrasser sam, mais n'eut plus envie de se détacher d'elle.**

**S, dans un souffle : reste.**

**Il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux.**

**D, murmurant : tu es sûre que tu le veux ?**

**Elle ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa passionnément.**

**Dés lors ils commencèrent à se déplacer maladroitement dans l'appartement sans se détacher l'un de l'autre.**

**Arrivés à la chambre, daniel tenta de la guider jusqu'au lit dans le noir, mais ne connaissant pas son appartement, il se cogna le pied, dont la chaussure s'était perdu en route, dans un meuble.**

**D, criant : saint perli-popette !**

**Sam éclata de rire.**

**S, allumant la lumière : saint perli popette ? même ma grand mère trouvait cette expression dépassée !**

**Daniel prit une mine faussement vexé ce qui fit redoubler les rires de sam, il se mit à rire également. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils cessèrent de rire. sam se sentit rougir, et daniel se gratta (encore) la nuque.**

**D : sam je…je crois qu'on devrait…attendre. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête je…**

**S, rassurante : je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi.**

**Ils se détendirent légèrement.**

**D : je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

**Il la serra dans ses bras.**

**S : tu peux rester…**

**D : je croyais que…**

**S : pour dormir.**

**D : d'accord. Mais j'ai pas de pyjama moi et perso je crois pas que tes petites nuisettes m'aillent tellement.**

**S : qu'est ce qui te dit que je porte des nuisettes ?**

**D, feintant la déception : ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**S : tu verras. **

**Elle partit à la salle de bain. Laissant daniel perplexe et rêveur. Il décida de dormir en caleçon et se déshabilla donc.**

**Quand sam revint, il resta bouche bée. Elle portait effectivement une petit nuisette, celle-ci était blanc cassé avec un col en dentelle assez décolleté. En voyant la tête du jeune homme, sam rougit.**

**D, ébahit : tu es ….waouh….parfaite.**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.**

**S : bon, maintenant au dodo ! on n'a pas intérêt à arriver en retard demain.**

**D : à vos ordre.**

**Ils allèrent donc se coucher. Etant nerveux au début, ils restèrent chacun à un bout du lit, mais très vite ils s'endormirent enlacées. **

**SGC, lendemain matin :**

**Sam et daniel arrivèrent en riant au lieu de rendez-vous avec teal'c et jack.**

**J : bien vous avez l'air de bonne humeur alors on vous laisse le plaisir d'aller nettoyer les restes d'aliens.**

**Ils lui sourirent et y allèrent en papotant gaiement.**

**J : c'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus bizarres ceux-là ?**

**T : ils semblent que le major carter et le docteur jackson aient enfin trouver le bonheur.**

**J, mi-songeur mi-jaloux : ah oui ?**

**Il ne rajouta rien de plus et partit faire son boulot.**

**BLOC OPERATOIRE, quelques heures plus tard :**

**Sam et daniel étaient sur le pas de la porte et observaient la salle. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, le bloc était nickel. Ils se regardèrent, exténués. Sam observa daniel de haut en bas et daniel fit de même. Ils étaient recouverts d'une sorte de gélatine gluante bleue qui avait une odeur de vase. Ils grimacèrent, mais finirent par éclater de rire.**

**D, grimaçant en riant : on ferait mieux d'aller se laver, je ne supporte plus cette odeur.**

**Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le vestiaire de leurs sexe respectif.**

**VESTIAIRE FEMININ :**

**Carter en sous-vêtements était en train d'essuyer ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Elle avait dû se faire trois shampoings pour que l'affreuse odeur disparaisse. Elle s'assit sur le banc pour mettre ses chaussettes quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le colonel o'neill un seau dans une main, un balaie brosse dans l'autre en train de la fixer. Elle se leva surprise, oubliant sa tenue.**

**S : mon colonel ? qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? c'est le vestiaire réservé au personnel féminin ! **

**J, difficilement : je…heu…je…nettoyer….désolé….je….jolie culotte.**

**S : quoi !**

**Elle se rappela alors de sa tenue. Elle se retourna vers son casier en rougissant à la recherche de quelque chose pour se cacher, mais le contenu de son casier tomba à terre. Elle se baissa et par réflexe jack alla l'aider. Il se retrouva donc accroupi à quelques centimètre d'elle. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de dévier, puis se fixer sur le soutien gorge de sam.**

**Il leva ensuite la tête vers elle, posa une main sur son visage et tenta de l'embrasser. Tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui, elle lui flanqua une gifle, le faisant basculer en arrière.**

**S, furax : mon colonel je vous demande de sortir d'ici immédiatement !**

**J : mais je….**

**S : sortez d'ici ! et à l'avenir je vous demande de garder vos instinct pervers loin de moi, sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire un rapport sur votre attitude.**

**Jack se leva penaud et sortit la tête basse. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui semblables au sien. **

**argh ! décidément il ne comprendra jamais rien aux femmes !**

**Sam quant à elle fulminait. Comment osait-il ? de quel droit se décidait il à faire un pas vers elle alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui serait capable de la faire l'oublier, de la rendre heureuse ? et comment osait-il croire qu'il pourrait venir dans les vestiaires, la mater un peu et ensuite se jeter sur elle en croyant qu'elle allait dire amen ? **

**Elle s'habilla rapidement et eut beau essayer, elle ne réussit pas à se calmer.**

**Ainsi jack o'neill croyait qu'elle lui était déjà acquise ! mais pour qui se prenait-il ? elle avait encore son mot à dire !**

**MESS :**

**Elle arriva d'un pas rapide au mess, toujours énervée. Ce n'est que quand elle vit daniel, qu'elle se calma légèrement. Elle alla se servir et le rejoint.**

**D, souriant : alors je t'ai manqué ?**

**Sam ne répondit pas. **

**D : sam qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Elle voulut lui mentir, faire comme si tout allait bien, mais sans savoir pourquoi des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.**

**Daniel se pencha au dessus de la table.**

**D, d'une voix douce : sam ? qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? parle-moi.**

**S, tentant de se reprendre : ce…ne t'inquiètes pas…ça va.**

**D : non ça ne va pas. Tu pleures. Dis-moi pourquoi au moins. C'est moi ?**

**Sam secoua la têtes en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.**

**D : qui alors ?**

**Sam leva les yeux vers lui.**

**D, inquiet : jack ?**

**Elle baissa la tête.**

**D, de plus en plus inquiet : qu'est ce qu'il a ? qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?**

**S : il…dans le vestiaire des filles…j'allais m'habiller…il était là.**

**D, s'énervant : quoi ! il t'a espionné dans les vestiaire ?**

**Sam ne répondit pas.**

**D : le salaud ! il n'a rien fait d'autre j'espère ?**

**S, la tête baissé : il m'a….embrassé…**

**D : quoi il….**

**Daniel leva la tête, jack avait mal choisi son moment pour faire son entrée dans le mess avec teal'c.**

**Sans réfléchir, daniel se précipita vers lui et le frappa. Jack qui n'avait rien vu venir tomba à terre, renversant avec lui deux plateaux. Daniel se jeta sur lui pour le frapper encore tandis que jack se protégeait le visage des bras.**

**Après quelques secondes teal'c réussit à écarter daniel qui dés qu'il fut plus calme se détacha de son emprise et alla prendre sam dans ses bras, qui ébahit ne pouvait que fixer la scène les larmes aux yeux.**

**Le général arriva dans le mess et fut effaré en constatant la scène. Teal'c aidait jack, qui avait le visage en sang, à se mettre assis sur un siège tandis que sam pleurait dans les bras de daniel qui regardait jack avec haine.**

**Hammond voulut répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Frasier arriva alors et fit conduire jack à l'infirmerie.**

**Hammond ordonna au reste d'SG1 de retourner dans leur quartiers et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.**

**Sans un mot, ils s'exécutèrent. Toutefois, sam transgressa légèrement l'ordre en allant dans les quartiers de daniel.**

**QUARTIERS DE DANIEL :**

**Ils restèrent un moment assis sans parler. **

**S : tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu vas être sanctionné….peut-être même pire.**

**D : je ne regrette pas.**

**S : daniel…je…je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ai mérité.**

**D : quoi ! tu te fous de moi ? il t'a maté ouvertement et t'a forcer à l'embrasser. Il devrait être envoyer en cours martiale pour ça !….à moins qu'il ne t'ait pas forcé… ?**

**S : il y a à peine une semaine j'aurais peut-être été heureuse de ça, mais…plus maintenant. **

**D : tu es sûre que tu ne lui as pas envoyé de signes…comme quoi c'était ce que tu attendais de lui.**

**S : daniel, je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer ça. Quand je l'ai vu qui me regardait, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : qu'il sorte. Mais… il s'est approché.**

**Daniel souffla un coup, il sentait de nouveau la colère monter en lui.**

**D : il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, je vais….**

**S : tu ne vas rien faire.**

**D : bien sûr que si ! il faut que ça se sache. Il…**

**S : il n'a rien fait de mal.**

**D : tu te fous de moi !**

**S : daniel, depuis tout ce temps il sait que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Il a dû croire que c'était ce que je voulais. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait eu raison.**

**D : mais plus maintenant ?**

**S : je ne préfère pas répondre au risque de te mentir et de me mentir par la même occasion.**

**Daniel baissa la tête.**

**D : je suis censé faire quoi moi ?**

**S : ce que tu fais depuis toujours : être auprès de moi et, si tu le peux encore, m'aimer. **

**Daniel releva la tête vers elle.**

**D : viens là.**

**Il la serra dans ses bras.**

**C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit.**

**Sergent : le général veut vous voir.**

**Il se levèrent et suivirent le sergent, suivis de deux autres militaires, apparemment l'altercations avec jack n'avait fait qu'augmenter les inquiétudes à leur propos.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING :**

**Quand ils entrèrent, toujours suivis des deux soldats, ils constatèrent des regards mi-inquiet, mi-rageur à leur sujet. Ils s'installèrent en constatant que jack était bien amoché. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte sur trois bon centimètres, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue Il regarda daniel avec méfiance tandis que celui-ci s'installait en face de lui sans le regarder.**

**G, sévère : docteur jackson je dois vous avouer que je suis très déçu, si ce n'est choqué de votre comportement envers le colonel o'neill. Puis-je connaître la raison de ce « passage à tabac » ?**

**Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à sam.**

**D : non, mon général.**

**G, étonné : non ?**

**Hammond avait remarqué le regard qu'il avait jeté à sam.**

**G : major carter, vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer sur ce point ?**

**S : désolé, mais non mon général.**

**G, s'énervant : major carter je vous ordonne de me dire ce que vous savez !**

**S : désolé, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire général.**

**G : major…ma patience à des limites. Et elle n'est pas loin de les atteindre.**

**S, effrontément : vous m'en voyez navrée.**

**Les narines du général frémirent de colère.**

**G : colonel, connaissez vous la raison de cette agression ?**

**J : je n'en ai aucune idée mon général. Je dois vous dire que je ne comprends plus grand chose au comportement de daniel et carter.**

**Daniel lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit sursauter.**

**Un garde crut bon de venir se poster derrière ce dernier et de poser une main sur son épaule.**

**S : sommes-nous sous surveillance général ?**

**G : hélas, vous ne me laissez guère le choix major.**

**S : c'est absurde !**

**G : major, dois-je vous rappelez vos comportements pour le moins étranges de ces derniers jours ?**

**S : et dois-je vous rappelez que, étant des êtres humains, nous bénéficions d'humeurs, de sentiments et du droit à une vie privée ?**

**G, inquiet : dois-je en conclure que vous avez des problèmes major carter ?**

**D : vous devez en conclure que ce qui concerne notre vie privée ne vous regarde pas. ça ne regarde aucun de vous d'ailleurs.**

**Il jeta un regard circulaire qui ralentit en passant sur jack.**

**J : daniel, en tant qu'ami je crois que si vous avez un problème, j'ai le droit de savoir et le devoir de vous aider, si possible.**

**S, sèchement : mon colonel, en tant que supérieur vous n'avez pas le droit de nous forcer à dire…ou faire des choses.**

**D : et vous avez le devoir de nous foutre la paix…à tout les deux.**

**Les yeux de jack s'assombrirent, ces paroles le blessaient énormément. Il ne rajouta rien, se leva et sortit.**

**G : docteur jackson, major carter vous êtes suspendus jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.**

**S, se levant : demande autorisation de sortir de la base.**

**G : refusée !**

**S, sèchement : à vos ordre.**

**Elle sortit suivit de daniel et de ses chiens de gardes.**

**Hammond jeta un regard triste à teal'c. son équipe phare était en train de s'autodétruire.**

**MESS, une semaine plus tard :**

**Daniel et sam mangeaient en silence. Ils n'étaient pas très fiers de leur comportement, ils avaient agis sans réfléchir. La seule chose de ces derniers jours qu'ils ne regrettaient pas était leur relation qui pourtant était la cause de tout.**

**Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient consignés Ils avaient dû passer l'anniversaire de sam dans leurs quartiers. Des gardes les suivaient partout, ne leur laissant que très peu de moments d'intimités. Ils avaient réussi à éviter le colonel o'neill. Ce qui ne fut pas trop dur puisqu'ils avaient, avec teal'c, été assignés à une autre équipe Sg, « en attendant ».**

**Ils ne parlaient plus à personne, et même entre eux, ils se parlaient de moins en moins. Ils ne supportaient plus, ni l'enfermement, ni d'être constamment suivis, observer, ni même la solitude qui les entouraient.**

**Ils avaient bien tenter à plusieurs reprises de reprendre leur poste, mais le général s'entêtait à les tenir prisonnier de cette base. Daniel avait même, après un grand effort, proposé de faire ses excuses à jack, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à convaincre hammond.**

**S : on devrait leur dire.**

**D : leur dire quoi ?**

**S : pour nous.**

**D : peut-être. mais ça n'arrangera rien. Sg1 sera démembrée.**

**S, pleine d'espoir : pas sûr. Tu n'es pas militaire, il n'y a pas de fraternisation interdite.**

**D : ça ne va pas les empêcher de changer un de nous d'équipe Sg. Et de toute façon quand jack le saura, il demandera lui-même à ne plus travailler avec nous. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Sam soupira.**

**D : ouais. On a merdé en beauté.**

**S : peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter.**

**Daniel la regarda tristement.**

**D : c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

**S : non. Mais tu dois avouer que depuis que tout ça a commencé, on a que des problèmes et que la situation ne fait qu'empirer. J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus cette situation.**

**D, sombrement : alors peut-être qu'on devrait, effectivement. Si on doit se forcer. Je me forcerais.**

**S : je commence sérieusement à penser que j'ai été maudite à la naissance.**

**D : tu te trompes. Tu es parfaite.**

**Sam lui sourit.**

**S : il faut que j'y aille….même si je dois me forcer.**

**D : oui.**

**Elle partit d'un pas lent. Deux soldats la suivirent.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING, une semaine plus tard :**

**Les membres d'SG1 arrivèrent chacun leur tour, ne se saluant que par politesse. C'était leur premier briefing tous ensemble en deux semaines. L'atmosphère était froid, au antipode de ce qu'il était ne serais-ce qu'un mois en arrière.**

**Le général, sur le pas de la porte, souffla et entra.**

**G, souriant : bonjour à tous.**

**Il ne reçut en réponse que de vague baragouinements. **

**Le sourire de hammond disparut. **

**Où était passée son équipe préférée, faite d'amis, de frères, d'une famille soudée et solidaire ?**

**G : daniel, major, j'ai été heureux de constater que vos comportements sont revenus à la normale Je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiétais beaucoup à votre sujet.**

**Personne ne lui répondit. Ils fixaient tous plus ou moins la table.**

**G : major carter, on m'a dit que vous aviez avancé dans vos recherches et fait une découverte intéressante.**

**S, mollement : c'est exact.**

**Hammond s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte une de ses explication incompréhensible, mais elle n'en fit rien.**

**G : heu…docteur jackson, vous avez avancé dans la traduction d'une tablette trouvée sur P7X938 il me semble.**

**D : oui.**

**Il n'expliqua lui non plus rien de plus.**

**G : que dit-elle ?**

**D : rien d'intéressant. Elle parle de la vie du peuple de cette planète.**

**Le général fut de nouveau extrêmement surpris, généralement daniel était heureux de découvrir le mode de vie de peuples extraterrestres, mais là il n'en semblait rien.**

**Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas réellement guéris finalement ? et le colonel qui ne disait rien. Ça non plus ce n'était pas normal. Ce silence était tellement….pesant. **

**hammond aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un charabia à la carter ou une joute verbale entre daniel et jack.**

**G : colonel ?**

**J : oui général.**

**G : vous n'avez rien à dire ?**

**J : non.**

**Le commandant du SGC se passa la main sur son crâne chauve. Qu'était-il censé faire ? (bonne question !). était-ce la fin de SG1 ? () seul lui avait le pouvoir de dissoudre l'équipe.**

**Et ça semblait être aujourd'hui la seule issue possible. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il y avait déjà réfléchir, mais souhaitait que ça s'arrangerait. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.**

**G : SG1 au vu de votre attitude et de vos désaccords, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de vous séparer. Major carter vous serez affectée à SG2 sous le commandement du colonel Griff (normalement je sais que c'est un major mais on va dire qu'il a pris du grade) avec le major penhall. docteur jackson à SG11 avec le colonel edwards, le major lorne et le lieutenant menard. Colonel vous prenez le commandement de la nouvelle équipe SG1 accompagné de Teal'c. je vous assigne le lieutenant ritter (censé être mort, mais c'est moi qui écrit !) et le lieutenant grogan. Des commentaires ?**

**Tous se turent.**

**G : sachez que je suis navré d'en arrivé là et je dois vous l'avouez chagriné. Rompez.**

**Tous se levèrent et sortirent sans un mot. Le général de division george hammond resta un moment les yeux dans le vide et soupira.**

**MESS, un mois plus tard :**

**Sam mangeait, seule à une table. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait jack. Lui aussi mangeait seul. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis « l'incident » dans les vestiaires. **

**Au début, sam ne pouvait pas vis à vis de daniel et elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Ensuite, elle avait tenté de l'exorcisé de son esprit du mieux qu'elle pouvait et l'avait donc évité. **

**Aujourd'hui ils se comportaient comme des inconnus l'un vis à vis de l'autre. **

**D'ailleurs s'était pareil pour tout les anciens membres de SG1. sam et daniel ne se parlaient plus que très rarement, sans qu'ils sachent vraiment pourquoi une distance s'était établie entre eux, peut-être dû aux conséquences de leur rapprochement… **

**Seul teal'c restait neutre. Même s'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Parfois il arrivait au mess et remarquait ses amis éparpillés au quatre (3) coins de la salle, et ne savait pas comment réagir, le plus souvent il préférait manger seul, ne voulant blesser personne. **

**Sam ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Comment sa recherche du bonheur avait-elle pu la conduire à une telle tristesse ?**

**Elle cessa de jouer avec sa nourriture et quitta le mess, sans avoir presque rien manger, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos, ne trouvant pas l'appétit. Il lui était même arrivé d'oublier de manger, se plongeant à fond dans son travail.**

**Jack remarqua sam qui quittait la pièce, mais ne lui jeta qu'un vague regard. **

**Comment une femme qu'il aimait tant avait-elle pu devenir une étrangère à ce point ?**

**En plus d'un mois ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une fois. **

**Ni à elle, ni à daniel. **

**Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec tellement de haine que jack en avait eut le sang glacé.**

**Depuis il n'osait plus s'approcher de l'archéologue. Il n'avait même jamais su pourquoi il l'avait frappé ainsi.**

**Le colonel o'neill soupira. Dans une heure, il devrait partir en mission.**

**Encore. **

**Contrairement à avant, il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à explorer l'inconnu et « casser du serpent ». **

**ce qui pour lui représentait l'aventure, une sorte de passion, n'était plus qu'un simple travail durant lequel il rêvait du moment où il irait se coucher. **

**Ses blagues n'avaient plus aucuns intérêts sans son major pour en rire, et ses critiques n'avaient plus aucun sens sans daniel pour les contrer. Seuls les haussements de sourcils, devenus rares, de Teal'c lui rappelaient parfois les bons moments passés en compagnie de son ancienne équipe, de ses amis.**

**Jack regarda sa montre. Ça y est il était l'heure, il devait aller se préparer avant d'aller travailler.**

**P8Z920 :**

**SG1 arriva sur P8Z920.**

**J : ritter avec teal'c vers l'est, grogan avec moi à l'ouest. **

**Il se séparèrent donc dans cette immense forêt que semblait être cette planète.**

**Grogan et jack marchaient depuis déjà une heure à la recherche d'un trace de vie présente ou passée, quand leur radio grésilla.**

**T, par talkie-walkie : o'neill, on a trouvé quelque chose, il semblerait que cette planète soit…**

**Il y eut comme un bruit sourd, puis plus rien.**

**J, criant : teal'c ! teal'c répondez ! lieutenant ? ritter répondez c'est un ordre !**

**Après un regard à grogan ils commencèrent à courir vers l'est. Mais ils mirent longtemps à retrouver des traces de teal'c et ritter. Ils finirent par tomber sur de ruines. Ils en firent le tour et découvrirent les armes et talkies-walkies de leurs équipiers. Ils cherchèrent des traces de pas ou tout autre indice de l'endroit où ils avaient été menés, mais ne trouvèrent rien. **

**Après 3 heures de recherches vaines, o'neill décida de rentrer à la base.**

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT :**

**Le général les attendait en bas de la passerelle, leur retour n'était normalement prévu que pour le lendemain.**

**G : colonel que se passe-t-il ? où sont le lieutenant ritter et Teal'c ?**

**Jack ne dit rien.**

**Grogan : disparus mon général.**

**G : comment ça disparus ? briefing immédiat.**

**Jack et grogan allèrent donc en salle de débriefing raconter ce qu'ils savaient au général. Jack avait l'air anxieux et en colère. Il ne parla presque pas.**

**G : bien rompez.**

**Les deux hommes se levèrent prêt à partir.**

**G : colonel, restez je vous prie.**

**Jack se rassit.**

**G : que se passe-t-il ?**

**J : grogan vous a tout dit mon général.**

**G : mais j'aimerais votre version…ou plutôt votre opinion.**

**Jack le regarda un instant, puis respira un grand coup.**

**J : il n'y pas grand chose à dire général. **

**G : jack, je suis conscient que vous devez traverser une période assez difficile.**

**Jack ouvrit la bouche pour nier.**

**G : ne me mentez pas colonel ou je prendrais ça pour une marque d'irrespect. je sais qu'une séparation après plus de 5 ans de travail commun est dure. Mais vous m'y avez contraint. Et croyez moi je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur. Sachez que cette décision a causé de nombreux problèmes au sein du SGC . vous représentiez un modèle et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit vous m'avez extrêmement déçu. Mais je ne vous blâmerais pas. je crains que cette situation vous ai dépassé presque autant que moi et probablement que tout les anciens membres d'SG1. **

**J : j'en suis désolé mon général.**

**G : je ne vous en veux pas…enfin, disons que je ne vous tiens pas personnellement pour responsable. Les disputes font parties des aléas de la vie.**

**Il regarda jack qui fixait la table.**

**G, haussant le ton : mais sachez que je n'accepterais pas de laisser aller dans votre travail. la vie de deux de mes hommes est en danger et je compte sur vous pour surmonter vos discordances et faire de votre mieux pour me ramener le lieutenant et Teal'c vivants. je n'accepterais aucune concession. Je compte sur vous pour agir en professionnels et laisser votre vie privée en dehors de ce SGC et de cette mission. **

**J : que voulez vous dire ?**

**G : je vous assigne le major carter et le docteur jackson pour cette mission de sauvetage.**

**J, protestant : général je…**

**G : c'est un ordre colonel. Le major carter et le docteur jackson sont les plus qualifiés pour cette mission, que vous avez intérêt à réussir. Vous m'avez bien compris ?**

**J : serais-ce une sorte de menace général ?**

**G : disons que c'est un avertissement. Le sympathie que j'ai à votre égard vous à fait éviter la cour martiale à de nombreuses reprises. Je ne serais plus aussi clément si votre travail n'offre pas les résultats voulus.**

**J : bien mon général.**

**G : briefing dés demain matin avec l'équipe de sauvetage. Soyez à l'heure ! rompez.**

**Jack sortit d'un pas rapide.**

**Georges souffla. **

**G : sergent amenez-moi le major carter.**

**BRIEFING, le lendemain :**

**Tous Sg1 était, pour la première fois depuis longtemps réuni…enfin sans teal'c tout de même.**

**Ils s'étaient tous assis et attendaient le général hammond en silence, se regardant furtivement.**

**Hammond entra enfin, jack et sam se levèrent.**

**G : bonjour, asseyez-vous.**

**Il s'installa.**

**G : bien il me semble que vous êtes déjà au courant de la situation. Des questions ?**

**D : oui. C'est quel genre de ruines ? égyptiennes, grecques, latines ?**

**G : colonel ?**

**Jack releva la tête.**

**J : heu…je dirais…des ruines en pierre.**

**Sam ne put retenir un léger sourire. **

**D : oui je m'en doute jack. Mais écrit en quelle langue ?**

**J : c'est vous l'archéologue. Pour moi c'est qu'un tas de taches qui ne veulent rien dire.**

**D, déboussolé : oui. Merci quand même.**

**Le général observa son équipe. Il dut s'avouer que ces briefings à la SG1 lui avait manqué. Il regarda sam. Elle souriait. Il vit o'neill la regardait furtivement. Tandis que daniel se rasseyait penaud.**

**Après tout peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir pour SG1…**

**P8Z920, deux heures plus tard :**

**SG1 se trouvait à l'emplacement où les affaires des disparus avaient été retrouvées. Daniel étudiait les ruines tandis que sam surveillait les horizons.**

**Jack assit sur une sorte de muret, les observait. Encore maintenant ils lui manquaient. Mais le seul fait d'être avec eux, même s'ils semblaient avoir perdu leur complicité, le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis plus d'un mois.**

**Son regard se posa sur sam qui était de dos. Puis sur daniel. Pourquoi lui en avaient-ils voulus autant ? s'il savait il pourrait au moins s'en excuser….mais il était dans l'ignorance total. **

**Ce n'était quand même pas ce simple baiser dans ce vestiaire qui les avaient mis dans cet état ? ce n'était pas le premier…et il gardait, au fond, l'espoir que ça n'était pas le dernier. **

**Alors quoi ?**

**Il fixa sam, comme si la réponse allait lui apparaître. Son regard se fit triste en imaginant que c'était probablement sa dernière mission avec elle.**

**Il sentit qu'on l'observait, il regarda daniel et croisa son regard. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu constater ces derniers temps celui-ci n'était plus haineux.**

**Il y resta accroché un moment, tentant de comprendre. Mais daniel détourna la tête, il semblait gêné. (début de ship daniel/jack ?….)**

**Au bout d'un moment, daniel les appela.**

**D : je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose.**

**J, taquinant : c'est pas trop tôt.**

**D : il semblerait que cette espace….**

**Il se leva et alla au centre d'un carré, les autres le suivirent intrigués.**

**D, dans un souffle : ait quelque chose de spécial.**

**J : c'est tout ? ça fait trois heures que vous étudiez ces cailloux pour découvrir ça ?**

**D : ben…oui. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que cette pierre servait à quelque chose.**

**Il désigna une pierre.**

**D : tiens j'avais pas remarqué, il y a quelque chose de gravé dessus.**

**Il passa sa main sur la pierre pour en enlever la poussière. Mais le sol s'ouvrit et ils tombèrent cinq mètres plus bas.**

**L'atterrissage fut assez brutal, la jambe de daniel émit un « crak » qui n'était pas bon signe. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un « oups ».**

**T : colonel o'neill ?**

**J : ah teal'c content de vous voir ! vous nous avez préparé le thé j'espère ?**

**Teal'c haussa un sourcil.**

**T : je ne crois pas être dans le possibilité de vous préparer cette mixture ici o'neill.**

**J : dommage.**

**Sam alla aidé daniel à se mettre debout, mais dû très vite l'asseoir dans un coin.**

**J : qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?**

**R : on a cherché des sorties, mais cette salle semble clause mon colonel.**

**J : merci ritter. L'un d'entre vous ne connaîtrez pas le numéro de portable de superman par hasard ? je crois que ça pourrez nous être utile.**

**T : nous n'avons pas de téléphone o'neill.**

**J : ah oui…la barbe !**

**Teal'c alla s'asseoir auprès de daniel, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais l'humour de jack.**

**Jack le suivit. Sam était assise près de daniel et tentait de le soigner.**

**J : un petit conseil daniel, si elle entreprend de vous faire une attelle : fuyez !**

**Sam ria légèrement. **

**T : cette situation m'a beaucoup manqué.**

**S : être enfermés et blessés?**

**T : être ensemble.**

**Tout les concernés baissèrent la tête. S'en suivit un silence gêné.**

**Après un moment, jack se leva.**

**J : je sais pas vous, mais moi je compte pas passer mes vieux jours ici ! alors au boulot ! chacun prend un mur, on va réussir à trouver le bouton pour remonter. Carter aidez daniel !**

**S : bien, mon colonel.**

**Elle l'aida à se lever. Mais faillit le lâcher quand leurs regards se croisèrent.**

**D, perdant l'équilibre : sam !**

**S, le rattrapant : désolé.**

**Il se dirigèrent vers leur mur et l'observèrent, daniel appuyé sur l'épaule de sam. Il n'y avait aucune inscription. C'était un simple mur brun.**

**Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux autres. Teal'c était planté devant le mur, les mains dans le dos. Jack recherchait à tâtons un interrupteur. Et ritters….se grattait la tête.**

**Sam et daniel se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. tout les autres les fixèrent.**

**J : y a une blague sur votre mur ?**

**S : non, mon colonel.**

**Elle lui fit un grand sourire, auquel il répondit, trop heureux de leur re-début de complicité.**

**D : qu'est ce que…regardez.**

**Des inscriptions lumineuses étaient en train d'apparaître sur un des mur. **

**R : qu'est ce que ça dit.**

**D, perplexe : « d'un simple sourire l'amour naquit. »**

**Teal'c haussa un sourcil très haut tandis que le colonel et son major se sentirent légèrement gênés.**

**J : qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia ?**

**D, fixant tristement sam : je n'en suis pas encore sûr.**

**R : c'est quand même bizarre que se soit juste au moment où vous vous souriez que ça apparaisse.**

**S, rougissant : sûrement une coïncidence.**

**J : oui…le pur hasard. Bon ! on continue ! chacun à son mur !**

**Ils s'exécutèrent. Ils restèrent les yeux fixés sur leur mur pendant encore une heure ou deux heures, puis décidèrent de dormir. Ils se couchèrent par-terre, leurs équipements ayant disparus durant leur chute.**

**Au milieu de la nuit, sam fut réveillée par un gémissement de douleur. Elle se tourna et vit daniel, debout devant le mur, qui fixait l'inscription. Elle se leva.**

**S : daniel, tu ne devrais pas rester debout, ta jambe va recommencer à saigner.**

**D, froid : ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Silence.**

**D : c'est lui n'est ce pas ?**

**S : de quoi tu parles ?**

**D : c'est lui que tu aimes, que tu as toujours aimé et que tu aimeras toujours…quoique je fasse…**

**S : je…je ne sais pas.**

**D : oh si tu sais ! au fond tu l'as toujours sut.**

**  
S, d'une petite voix : je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de….**

**D, d'un petite voix : je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. moi aussi je le savais au fond. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de croire…en nous.**

**S : j'aurais aimé que ça marche.**

**D, tristement : moi aussi. Mais bon c'est là vie comme on dit !….même si elle est pas toujours facile…**

**Sam s'approcha de lui et le serra dans bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés.**

**Le lieutenant ritters qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, observait les deux jeunes gens discrètement. Quand une lumière apparut derrière eux, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller vers eux.**

**R : regardez.**

**Sam et daniel s'écartèrent gênés qu'on les ai vu. Puis regardèrent l'inscription qui était apparu.**

**D, traduisant : « la réalité n'est pas moins réelle du fait qu'elle soit ignorée. »**

**Il sourit à sam. ce mur semblait bien réaliste.**

**S : c'est comme si ce mur nous observait.**

**Jack qui venait de se réveiller arriva dans leur dos.**

**J, ironique : alors la contemplation de mur est devenu votre nouvelle hobby ?**

**Il remarqua l'inscription.**

**J, la désignant de la tête : ça nous dit où est la sortie ?**

**D : pas vraiment.**

**J : bon ben je vais me recoucher alors.**

**Sur ce il repartit, faisant sourire les autres.**

**Finalement ils décidèrent tous de retourner se coucher, même s'ils eurent du mal à s'endormir réfléchissant au sens de tout ça.**

**QUELQUES PART SUR (ou sous) P8Z920, le lendemain matin :**

**Jack observait la phrase apparut sur le mur pendant la nuit.**

**Si comme il avait cru le comprendre, les phrases était des sortes de « morales » ou de vérités générales appliquées à chacun….à qui était adressée celle-ci ? Au début il avait cru que c'était pour lui, mais il dormait quand elle était apparue, alors qu'ils en avaient déduit que chaque réaction ou action provoquer l'apparition d'une de ces phrase.**

**« la réalité n'est pas moins réelle du fait qu'elle soit ignorée »….**

**Il résista plus de deux heures, mais finit par craquer, la curiosité fut plus puissante que la raison (ouh faut que j'arrête les citations moi, ça atteint le cerveau).**

**Il se dirigea vers ritters.**

**J : lieutenant.**

**R : oui mon colonel ?**

**J : savez-vous dans quelles circonstances cette dernière phrase est apparue ?**

**R : comme l'a expliqué, le major carter chaque action provoque une réaction qui…**

**J : quel était cette « action » ?**

**R, regardant autour de lui : désolé colonel, mais je ne crois pas avoir le droit de dire ça….voyez vous, c'est assez…personnel.**

**J, sévère : c'est un ordre ritters.**

**R, se redressant : à vos ordre monsieur ! cela est apparu suite à une discussion plutôt…intime entre le docteur jackson et le major.**

**J, inquiet : intime ? de quoi parlaient-ils ?**

**R : je n'ai pas tout entendu .Et…je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des problèmes…je respect beaucoup le docteur et le major.**

**J : vous avez toujours ordre de me répondre lieutenant.**

**Le lieutenant hésita, mais dû céder.**

**R, sur le ton de la confidence : de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il semblerait que le docteur jackson et le major carter aient eu une aventure.**

**Jack se sentit défaillir. Il n'y croyait pas ! comment daniel avait-il osé ? son meilleur ami ! il sentit la colère monter en lui.**

**J, espérant : vous en êtes sûr ?**

**R : oui, mais c'est pas tout…**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà o'neill fonçait vers daniel. Il le plaqua au mur prêt à le frapper. **

**S, criant : mon colonel !**

**Teal'c se précipita vers lui, mais avant qu'il est le temps de l'écarter, il avait déjà frapper daniel. Teal'c le bloqua fermement au niveau de la taille de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.**

**Sam se précipita vers daniel qui s'écroula sur le sol à cause de sa jambe.**

**S : daniel ?**

**Il saignait de la lèvre et était légèrement étourdi, mais heureusement sa jambe n'avait pas trop subit.**

**D : ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Sam se retourna furieuse vers son supérieur.**

**S : je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?**

**Jack ne dit rien, mais une phrase apparut de nouveau sur le mur.**

**D : ça dit « qui couche avec des chiens se lève avec des puces »**

**Jack se libéra de l'emprise de teal'c et alla dans un coin.**

**Daniel se leva aidé par teal'c.**

**D : je crois que celle là parle de moi. J'ferais mieux d'aller le voir.**

**S : tu es sûr que…**

**D : il fallait bien qu'il découvre les choses un jour.**

**Il s'approcha en boitant de jack assis par-terre à remuer le sable brun du sol.**

**J : un conseil : ne m'approchez pas.**

**D : vous savez très bien que je n'écoute jamais vos conseils.**

**Il se laissa tomber à côté de jack sous un regard meurtrier de ce dernier.**

**D : je suppose que s'est à cause de sam ?**

**Le colonel o'neill ne dit rien. La phrase « qui ne dit mot consent » apparut sur le mur en face d'eux. Daniel sourit. Jack jeta une pierre à l'endroit où le message était apparu.**

**D : je sais que ça doit être dur à accepter pour vous, mais sam ne va pas passer sa vie à vous attendre.**

**J, en colère : et ça vous donne le droit de…de trahir notre amitié !**

**D : non. et vous ?**

**Jack le regarda incrédule.**

**D : avez vous déjà pensé que vous n'êtes pas le seul à ressentir des sentiments pour sam ? vous êtes vous jamais intéressé à ce que moi je ressentais ?**

**Jack baissa la tête.**

**D, se calmant : j'avoue que ce n'était peut-être pas une idée brillante de me jeter la tête baissée dans une relation sans…sans connaître mes sentiments…et les siens.**

**Jack releva la tête et continua à lancer de petits cailloux devant lui.**

**D : j'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais. Mais croyez moi ce ne fut pas toujours facile. J'étais dingue d'une fille qui tentait de se convaincre qu'elle m'aimait. Mais comme dit le mur…**

**Il s'arrêta un instant pensant au sens de ses derniers mots, plissant les yeux.**

**D : j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour….enfin bref, j'avais beau tenter de me convaincre, ça ne marchait pas. on a passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, mais j'ai réalisé qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis conscient que vous devez souffrir, mais c'est comme ça et je vais pas passer mon temps à vous supplier pour garder une amitié que, semble-t-il, j'ai perdu depuis longtemps. **

**Il se leva avec peine et alla continuer à étudier son mur.**

**Jack le regarda avancer à cloche-pied. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il avait confiance en lui et daniel avait en quelque sorte trahi sa confiance.**

**A présent, il fixait le mur face à lui, perdu dans ses pensée quand une phrase apparu, en français (enfin...anglais) cette fois.**

**J, lisant : « on ne réfléchit pas quand on est heureux ». **

**J, s'adressant au mur : ah parce que tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?….remarque je suis bien en train de parler à un mur….au sens propre.**

**La phrase disparut et une autre apparut. « sage est celui qui va son chemin sans se laisser troubler par les critiques ».**

**J, entre ses dents : c'est qu'il est susceptible en plus…**

**Il resta un moment encore assit dans son coin, puis se décida à pardonner…après tout c'était aussi de sa faute…enfin un tout petit un peu, se rassura-t-il.**

**Une lumière apparut sur le mur en face de lui.**

**J, menaçant : un mot et je reviens avec du C4.**

**La lumière disparut.**

**J, pour lui même : non, mais oh ! j'vais pas me laisser faire par un bloc de béton !**

**Il se dirigea vers daniel.**

**J, tentant de prendre un air joyeux : alors daniel vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**

**D, souriant, soulagé : non toujours pas.**

**J : alors au boulot !**

**D, timidement : heu…jack ?**

**J : c'est mon nom. Jack o'neill…avec deux L parce qu'il y a un autre jack o'neil mais….**

**D, suppliant : jack ?**

**J, innocemment : oui ?**

**D : peut-être devriez-vous….vous savez…parler à sam…de tout ça..**

**J, gêné : heu...ben…heu…probablement….j'vais le faire !**

**D : bien.**

**Silence.**

**D : jack ?**

**J : oui ?**

**D : vous n'avez toujours pas bougé.**

**J : ah oui ?**

**D, ordonnant : allez y !**

**J : oui oui pas la peine de crier non plus ! vous savez, vous m'avez l'air stressé en ce moment. Vous devriez vous mettre au yoga. Le sergent peters, vous savez le chauve costaud ? et ben il…**

**D, appelant : sam ?**

**Sam arriva vers eux.**

**S : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**D : jack a à vous parler.**

**Il poussa jack en face de sam et partit.**

**Sam regarda jack interrogatrice.**

**S : un problème mon colonel ?**

**J : moi…heu…non…aucun problème….tout baigne dans l'huile. Enfin dans l'eau parce que je suis au régime en ce moment et…**

**Une lumière apparut sur le mur juste à côté d'eux. Ce doutant de ce que c'était jack sauta presque dessus pour cacher le message.**

**J, entre ses dents : tu vas me le payer saleté de mur !**

**Sam le regarda, étonnée.**

**S : mon colonel que faites-vous ?**

**J : moi ? rien….je…**

**Une lumière apparut deux mètres plus loin. Jack voulut aller cacher le message, mais ça serait dévoiler celui devant lequel il était. Il ferma les yeux,. Ça y est s'était le grand moment.**

**J, gardant les yeux fermés en appréhendant : qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?**

**D, rieur : « le plus souvent on cherche le bonheur comme on cherche ses lunettes : quand elles sont sur le bout de son nez. » . celle-là je crois qu'elle est pour vous jack !**

**Il ouvrit les yeux. Sam le regardait perplexe. Il lui fit un petit sourire crispé. **

**S : mon colonel, vous comptez resté collé à ce mur encore longtemps ?**

**J : quel mur ?**

**Sam le regarda surprise.**

**J, feintant l'étonnement : oh tiens un mur ! **

**Sam le poussa légèrement, mais il résista.**

**S : mon colonel….**

**J : c'est bon c'est bon….**

**S : tiens c'est en français.**

**J, pince-sans-rire : génial…**

**S : ça dit : « tu peux douter de celui qui te dit « je t'aime », mais jamais de celui qui essaie de te le cacher »**

**Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait sa voix descendait en volume et ses joue s'empourpraient.**

**A présent ils se faisaient face sans se dire un mot, préférant fixer le sol et le plafond.**

**Une autre lumière apparu à côté d'eux.**

**J, crispé : c'est pas vrai !**

**Ils tournèrent doucement la tête vers la phrase. « l'amour parle, même à lèvres closes. »**

**Leur gêne monta encore d'un cran, mais ils ne bougèrent toujours pas (pas très dégourdie ces deux là ! )**

**Une autre phrase apparut et avant même de la lire ils sentirent leurs membres se figeaient.**

**« il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse rendre un rêve impossible : la peur d'échouer »**

**jack souffla un grand coup et se tourna de manière à faire face à sam. leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un moment. **

**J : sam je….**

**Son regard dévia sur le mur derrière elle. La phrase « un baiser légal ne vaut pas un baiser volé » apparut. Il sourit et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, il la colla à lui et l'embrassa.**

**Au début surprise elle répondu bien vite à son baiser.**

**Teal'c et daniel les regardaient de l'autre bout de la pièce…légèrement émus.**

**La mur s'illumina à côté d'eux. « la plus grande vérité qu'on puisse découvrir un jour est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour ».**

**T : sages paroles.**

**R : hey mais c'est dans moulin rouge ça !**

**« citer les pensées des autres c'est regretter de ne pas les avoir trouvées soi-même »**

**R : moué… Docteur jackson ?**

**D, qui s'était remis au travail : quoi ?**

**R : vous croyez que ce mur à pu voir « moulin rouge » ?**

**D : mais non crétin ! c'est l'auteur qui décide de ce que le mur doit dire !**

**R : ah….ok.**

**( VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSEZ POUR LE DERANGEMENT ENCOURU DURANT LES DERNIERE SECONDES. JE VAIS TENTER D'ARRETER MES CONNERIES ET DE FINIR CETTE FIC. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION )**

**Après encore quelques douces paroles et doux gestes du colonel et de son major (et du mur), jack eut une illumination (comme quoi rien n'est impossible…).**

**J, criant : j'ai trouvé !**

**T : qu'avez vous trouvé colonel o'neill ?**

**J : comment se sortir de ce trou à rats !**

**D, sceptique : ah…et comment ?**

**J : on a qu'à lui demander.**

**T : à qui voulez vous demandez comment sortir, o'neill ?**

**J, comme si c'était une évidence : ben, au mur.**

**D : jack. Je suis conscient que ce mur est hors du commun et, je dois le dire, passionnant. D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment un mur qui semble si ancien peut être à ce point…..spécial….mais de là à lui parler. **

**« ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec les archéologues, c'est que plus on vieillit, plus ils vous trouvent du charme »**

**daniel resta ébahi devant le mur.**

**J : ok. Ne me croyez pas si vous voulez, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer.**

**Jack alla se mettre face au mur.**

**J : on aimerait sortir d'ici…immédiatement.**

**« l'impolitesse est probablement un des pires fléau du 20ème siècle. »**

**jack se retourna vers ses amis, ne comprenant pas.**

**D : je crois qu'il veut que vous lui redisiez ça plus poliment.**

**J : quoi ! je veux bien parler à un mur, mais faut pas abuser ! c'est qu'un mur quand même.**

**« le borgne n'a qu'un œil, mais pleure quand même »**

**T : o'neill je crois que vous l'avez blessé.**

**J : vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! **

**« c'est bien d'être quelqu'un d'important, mais c'est important d'être quelqu'un de bien »**

**J, railleur : oh c'est profond ça ! **

**« pour comprendre la profondeur, il faut savoir chuter » (dsl ai pas pu résister…)**

**jack s'apprêta à répondre.**

**D : quand vous aurez fini de discuter, on pourra peut-être sortir.**

**J : argh. Peut-on sortir s'il vous plait monsieur le mur tout puissant ?**

**« le temps d'apprendre à vivre, il est déjà trop tard… »**

**J : quoi mais c'est quoi encore ce charabia ?**

**Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase ils étaient déjà dehors.**

**Ils grimacèrent, éblouis par le soleil.**

**Puis après des 'houras' plus ou moins discrets, ils prirent le chemin de la porte.**

**Mais à peine eurent-ils quitter les ruines que tout disparu.**

**Daniel ronchonna, lui qui comptait revenir étudier ça.**

**Sur le chemin, sam qui jusqu'à présent marchait avec jack, ralentie pour se mettre à la hauteur de daniel.**

**S : daniel je…**

**D : sam pitié ne t'excuses pas ! il n'y a pas de quoi. **

**S : tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas que….**

**D : me gêner ? mais ça faisait plus de cinq ans que je n'attendais que ça ! crois-moi je suis heureux pour vous. On a déjà dit mille fois que nous deux c'était une erreur. Et du moment que tu es heureuse, ça me va.**

**S : d'accord. Merci.**

**D : il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. c'est le destin !**

**Elle repartit vers jack qui passa un bras sur ses épaules.**

**Daniel s'arrêta quelques secondes et les regarda, sûr de son choix. **

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT :**

**Quand le général hammond vit arriver SG1 au grand complet et plus unis que jamais, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. **

**Sourire qui disparut assez vite lors d'un briefing incompréhensible à la SG1 où il était question d'un mur qui parlait et durant lequel le général fut bien heureux de ne pas avoir de cheveux à s'arracher….**

FIN 

**« L'amitié double les joies réduit de moitié les peines… »**

**Voilà c'est fini ! pitié laissez-moi des commentaires (pas trop méchant non plus, c'est ma première fic stargate). Kissatous ! **


End file.
